


The Devil wears Rad Market

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, Ruki being a diva, based on a movie, cute little button reita, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was young, Reita knew that he wanted to write. He was fascinated with books as a child and always used his spare time to write, from short stories to articles for the school newspaper. He worked his way up on that project to be the editor and won quite a few competitions. He graduated University and was trying to make it in the world on his own. </p><p>Except things weren’t going as planned. He went from one dead end job to the other and didn’t actually pursue his dream. His writing seemed to take a back seat to real life and that was an issue for him. One day, his roommate, Aoi, told him “give into the fear”, and he did. He quit his job and started sending his resumes out to all the magazines he could think of, in hopes that one of them would offer him an interview. </p><p>To his disappointment, each interview was a disaster; all except for one. </p><p>And that was how he started his job as a second assistant at Matsumoto Publishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he was young, Reita knew that he wanted to write. He was fascinated with books as a child and always used his spare time to write, from short stories to articles for the school newspaper. He worked his way up on that project to be the editor and won quite a few competitions. He graduated University and was trying to make it in the world on his own. 

Except things weren’t going as planned. He went from one dead end job to the other and didn’t actually pursue his dream. His writing seemed to take a back seat to real life and that was an issue for him. One day, his roommate, Aoi, told him “give into the fear”, and he did. He quit his job and started sending his resumes out to all the magazines he could think of, in hopes that one of them would offer him an interview. 

To his disappointment, each interview was a disaster; all except for one. 

And that was how he started his job as a second assistant at Matsumoto Publishing. 

Now, if someone told Reita that he would be working at a fashion magazine, he would have laughed. He didn’t know the first thing about fashion, and he wouldn’t lie and said he did, but somehow, he managed to impressed the HR department of that publication and soon he was starting his first job.

Standing outside the building, Reita felt intimated. He saw the business suits, the fashionable models and the interns all coming and going from the building. He took a look at himself and the clothes he was wearing. Why did the HR department tell him to wear whatever he felt was fashionable? Reita didn’t have a clue. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Normal black coloured hair. This shouldn’t stand out, being the most common hair colour for Japanese people, however, when he was surrounded by the vast amount of uniqueness, he suddenly stood out. Reita shook himself out of his thoughts; he got this job for a reason and he would let his work shine out. No one was going to judge him too harshly, right?

That was before he met the first assistant, Takashima Kouyou, or as Reita would soon find out, everyone called him, Uruha. Now, this man was fabulous from head to toe and Reita soon realised why he was hired. 

“You’re late” Uruha snapped at him as he walked hurriedly along the corridor. Reita struggled to keep up and looked at his watch.

“I’m 15 minutes early” He protested

“Mr Matsumoto expects you here half an hour early for each shift” Uruha informed him, handing out the folders that he was carrying in his hands to models as they walked past. The corridors were full of hussle and bussle, too many people; it left Reita feeling on edge. 

They reached the office and Reita was shown an empty desk across from Uruha’s, “This will be yours. You will man the phones and take down any messages. You will also book appointments for Mr Matsumoto”

Reita walked to his desk and took his jacket off. Uruha rolled his eyes as he saw a white tank top underneath the jacket, “What?” He questioned. 

“I’m sure the HR department is playing some sort of joke on me” He threw one hand up in the air and moved to his own desk, “You do not move from your desk. When the phone answers, you answer it. No questions asked”

“What if I need to leave my desk?” 

Uruha’s perfectly groomed eyebrow lifted, “What could you possibly leave your desk for?” Models walked in and Uruha smiled at them, handing them a folder and leaving. Reita took this time to give Uruha a once over. Well style caramel coloured hair, smoky eye makeup, glossed lips; what was Reita even doing here? He couldn’t fit in here, especially with the clothes the other assistant was wearing. What man would wear heels and fur gladly? He tried not to think about it, knowing he would be putting himself down if he kept comparing to the other. 

“What are you giving them?”

“The outline of this month’s issue” Uruha spoke, uninterested, hearing the door open once more, “It’s about time, Kaolu”

Reita watched as a small, yet also fabulous looking man entered the room, “Here are the designs Ruki wanted” Ruki? Who was that? 

“Did you get the ones from Gucci? Or Chanel?”

“Chanel. Gucci wasn’t available”

Uruha’s face dropped, “Shit, he’s going to kill me”

“Don’t worry, I know a man in marketing, he can get me in” Kaolu wriggled his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out, “I can arrange a private meeting depending on how good I am”

“Well you better ride the fuck out of him because I need to get Gucci or I’m going to be fired”

Reita’s eyes widened at the way they spoke to each other. Again, how was he going to fit in here? 

A noise was heard from the desk and Uruha picked up his phone, his face turning a deathly shade of white, “Shit. It’s his driver. He’s pulling up to the building”

Kaolu’s face almost turned the same colour as Uruha’s, “He’s not due for another hour”

“Yea, well apparently his waxer caught the flu, or the plague. I don’t know! All I know is that he’s pulling up!” Uruha ran from behind his desk and grabbed a couple of folders and turned some machines on. 

Kaolu moved to leave and he spotted Reita looking like a lost kitten sat at his desk, “And who is this?”

“That…” Uruha waved his hand towards the other, “I can’t even talk about that right now”

Reita pursed his lips together and watched as the people in the office started running around like idiots. How could one man bring such fear into people hearts? Reita wasn’t sure he would like working for someone like this, “Give it a week” He spoke to himself, “Just get through the first week and see how it goes from there”

“Will you stop muttering to yourself and bring Mr Matsumoto some coffee” Uruha ordered, running out of the main office and back to his desk, “Black, two sugars. Make sure it’s hot. Scorching!”

Reita nodded and moved to the coffee pot the was brewing and froze as Uruha called out to him, “Don’t even think about giving him that! He has his own coffee shop upstairs, go and get him one from there!”

How was he supposed to know that? He left the office and realised he didn’t know where he was going. He saw a familiar face, Kaolu, walk past him and the man placed his glasses at the end of his nose, giving him a once over, “Coffee run?”

Reita nodded mutely, not knowing where to go. Kaolu pointed down the hall, “Take the elevator to the next floor up, then a right, go straight ahead and then take a left. If you pass the photography department you’ve gone too far” With that, the small male walked off. Reita rushed to get the coffee, surprising he didn’t get lost and when he informed them that he was getting coffee for Mr Matsumoto, he cut the queue completely and a coffee was giving to him in less than a minute. 

Soon, he was back down in the office to see Uruha glaring at him, grabbing the coffee from his hands, “What took you so long?” Long? He thought he was rather quick. 

Suddenly the door flew open and Uruha froze. In walked his new boss, Mr Matusmoto. Reita gave him a once over and felt the intimidation immediately. The smaller man, complete with sunglasses, high heels and a fur coat that almost covered him entirely, stalking passed them. A purse was throw onto Reita’s desk and a coat soon followed. Reita was in awe at how much presence one man could bring just by walking _through_ an office. 

“Where’s my coffee?” A deep voice called out from the office and this sprung Uruha into action. Reita watched as Uruha presented his new boss with the drink and then say a few more words to the caramel blonde. Uruha came back out and took a deep breath.

“He wants to speak to you”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Who else would he want to speak to?”

“Why me?”

“Because the last two assistants I picked out weren’t up to scratch. So if you fail, I fail. And I am not going to fail. I am so close to going to Paris” The look in the others eyes was full of determination. Paris? Did he even want to know. 

“Im waiting….” A voice came out of the office and again, Reita could see a little bit of colour drain from Uruha’s face.

“What are you waiting for, get in there!?” 

Reita was almost pushed into the office and he stumbled in front of the desk of his future boss. Now that he was close enough, he could see that, without the sunglasses on, Mr Matsumoto has striking eyes. Blue. Obviously contacts. The make up he wore was more minimal than Uruha’s and the black hair was curled, with small amounts of blonde dyed at the bottom. The suit was devine. Reita didn’t need to know anything about fashion to know if cost more than his life savings. 

“You must be the new assistant”

Reita nodded and felt uncomfortable at the way that the man in front of him was staring at his shoes. 

“I have high hopes for you. The HR department tells me you have an impressive resume” How did he manage to compliment him but sound so unimpressed at the same time, “But if you don’t match up, you will be fired. I can’t stand insubdornation around here. Do I make myself clear?”

Reita nodded, unable to speak.

“Are you mute?” The well dressed man snapped at him and Reita jumped, shaking his head. 

“N-No, Sir”

“Good, now get me Ayano on the line”

Reita stared, dumbfounded, not understanding what he was being told. Ayano? 

“Now”

Reita nodded and quickly rushed out of the room, seeing Kaolu had returned and was speaking to Uruha, “He wants Ayano. Who’s Ayano?”

Uruha rolled his eyes and lifted the phone from the receiver, “Ayano is one of his clients. He needs to speak to her once a week to make sure the collection is coming along at the rate he wants. Obviously”

“Obviously” Reita rolled his eyes, just agreeing.

“I have Tanako!” Uruha called out and pressed a button on the phone to transfer the call. Uruha listened out to make sure that his boss was on the phone, “You need to know who these people are, so here” He handed a portfolio to Reita, quite a heavy one. Reita looked lost, “It’s a list and photos of the most important people to Ruki”

“Ruki?”

“Yes, the man you work for now? Don’t you know who he is?” Uruha clicked his tongue and crossed his arms to his chest, “Ruki? Mr Matsumoto? Editor of this publication. Black Moral design? Rad Market? Do you even read?”

“Yes, I read!” Reita spoke stubbornly, moving the folder so he could hold it better. Just how many people did this editor need to know about?

“You have some big shoes to fill and you better not show me up. Kaolu, let’s go, I need to make sure the girls practising their runway don’t trip and fall flat on their face” Uruha left and Reita turned to Kaolu, who had somehow taken hold of his jacket with the pinch of his fingers. 

“Is this pleather?” Kaolu sounded disgusted. 

Reita wasn’t even sure he was going to make it through today, let alone a full week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a poll on twitter than once I got a new laptop, what would the first story you guys wanted updating and this one won by a landslide! X3 AND MY LAPTOP CAME SO :D I CAN UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY AGAIN. I have alot of ideas brewing so hopefully this will appease some people until I can get my others updated!

Reita felt like he had worked enough to last a lifetime, even though he had only been there for one day. The office lights were almost all turned off apart from the ones in Mr Matsumoto's office and Uruha was grabbing his stuff to leave. 

"You might as well go home, theres nothing else for you to do today" 

Reita nodded and moved to grab his jacket, frowning, "Where's my jacket gone?"

"Kaolu burned it" 

Reita blinked. Uruha said it so matter-of-factly that Reita was inclined to believe him. He gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head, "No, really, where is it?"

"Probably gave it to charity, but I dont know why, that won't help anyone" Uruha shut his PC off, "But knowing him, it's probably on the way to the dump now" 

"What the hell?" Reita exclaimed, "You can't just throw someone's belongings away!"

"Honey, that jacket was helping nobody and you work for _him_ now. You can't just show up to work in imitation leather and expect to be treated with any kind of respect from us" 

Reita huffed and grabbed him bag. He couldn't believe this. He needed to get out of here. If it wasn't the fact that he needed this job, or the fact that it was a good stepping stone into the journalist industry (Reita worked out that one reference from Mr Matusmoto would get him a job in any publishing company). He stalked out of the office, biting his tongue and headed home. 

His roommate Aoi greeted him with a home cooked meal to celebrate a finished first day. Reita smiled and almost drooled at the sight. The models and the staff at Matusmoto publishing didn't even eat; they just stared at pictures of food at their desks. Uruha told him today, "I'm trying out this new diet that when it feels like I'm going to faint, I eat a piece of cheese" 

Reita's eye twitched at that statement and he bit his tongue, again. It was a common thing for to do today. But he could forget about that now, he was home and in good company. And with good food. They got through the meal and sat back with beer, discussing his first day. 

"Wait, you nearly got hit with a high heel? Why?" 

"I...didn't know the difference between Gucci and Chanel" 

Aoi burst out laughing, "Oh man, you can't work there"

"Why not?" Reita chuckled, "It's an experience and the boss isn't too bad. A little intimadating but I bet he's sweet once you get to know him" 

"Sounds like someone has a crush" 

"No! How can I? I've only seen him once or twice, he doesn't leave his office and orders me and blondie around. I've never gotten so much coffee before in my life"

"So you're his bitch?"

"Pretty much" 

"Good luck to you, Reita. You have more control than I do" Aoi took a long swig of his beer, "Now, tell me more about this blondie. He seems like a riot" 

Reita and Aoi talked more before going to bed and Reita lay in bed weighing up his options. He could just not turn up to work tomorrow or he could just see how it plays out. He wasn't a quitter and he was intrigued on how well this would go. 

Reita almost regrette his descision the minute he walked in when he saw Uruha flapping him arms around, clothes flying everywhere, "What's going on?" 

"Ruki needs the green belts and wardrobe don't have them, fuck" 

Reita raised an eyebrow and moved to sit at his desk, peering into the office, seeing quite a few people in there and what looked like a meeting, "That's not a big deal, Uruha"

"You don't understand" Uruha snapped, "They are going over the documents for the new issue and Ruki needs all of his things otherwise he can't make a full decision" 

Reita rolled his eyes and looked at the pile of notes on his desk, "What the hell are these?"

"Your tasks for today" 

"I've only just started! There must be at least 12 notes here!" Reita exclaimed, holding them up in his hands to an uninterested Uruha

"Yes and you better get started on them otherwise there will be hell to pay" 

Reita sighed and moved to sit down at his desk to go through all of them. He had to start somewhere, right?

"What are you doing"

Reita blinked

"Ruki needs his coffee and notes need taking in the meeting"

"But...the notes"

"For god sake, Reita. Make it seem like you know what you're doing" Uruha pinched the bridge of his nose, "And for god sake, go to wardrobe after this, you can't be seen in ... _that_ "

Reita looked down at his attire. It was a shirt and jeans, with his biker boots, "What? I thought they were fashionable" 

"Eat a dictionary for lunch"

"At least I'd have some food then"

"What was that?"

"I'll go and get the coffee!" And with that he was gone, glad for the break. Uruha was on edge, it was giving him a headache. And why was he called Mr Matsumoto, Ruki? That wasn't very professional. Were they friends? If they were then why did Uruha seem scared of Mr Matusmoto?

Soon, Reita was back in the office and Reita walked into the meeting room after grabbing a notepad and pen. He settled the coffee down on the table and started making notes. He looked up to see Mr Matusmoto, Ruki as the blonde referenced him in his head, staring at him. 

"It must be wonderful to move at ones own pace in such a time consuming industry" Ruki snarked at him and moved to grab his own coffee cup before the designers followed suit. 

"Now, do we go with the Hermes or the YSL?" Ruki looked through the rack of clothes and picked out a few of the designs, "Who can confirm the earliest?"

"Well, Hermes can give us the models we requested but YSL can be here by tomorrow morning" 

"Go with Hermes, I don't want to lack on quality here and he normally provides quickly"

Reita was lost. He didn't understand what was happening but he knew that 'business' was going down and knew he had to write down everything and not miss a thing; Uruha could translate for him later, right?

Speak of the devil, Uruha came running in with the mentioned belts from earlier and he seemed out of breath. 

"The incompetence of the new staff seem to rubbing off on you, Uruha" Ruki glared as he looked over at Reita pointedly, and then turned to the clothes rack, "We need something new, something fresh. What's this?" 

"It's the new coral range. We have just one of these and any more can get sent directly to you"

Ruki eyed the dress in his hand, "It needs a belt" 

A designer took the ones off Uruha and presented them, both turquoise colour, "I don't know which one to pick, they are both so different" 

Reita snorted and the room went quiet. Reita was making notes in his book that he didn't notice they had stopped talking. He looked back up and his face fell; all eyes were on him. 

"Is something funny?"

"No..." Reita shook his head, "It's just...both of those look exactly the same to me" 

"Of course they do" Ruki handed the dress to one of the designers, "To you, this isn't a lifestyle, it's not something you have billions of yen being invested into. You aren't the ones who make the decision" 

Reita was starting to feel very small

"You think that by walking in here with your jeans and untucked shirt that you're fighting the system" Ruki continued, grabbing one of the belts and looping it around the dress, "You think that by making a choice to buy something from the back streets of Takeshita Dori, that you're exempt from fashion. Well dear, you do realise that shaggy jeans and the print on your was on the runway a couple of years ago and that was fed down from top designers to those in shibuya and from then on it was reproduced in ...less finer quality" 

Reita turned to Uruha was was smirking, shaking his head. 

"So essentially, what you're wearing was hand picked by people in this very room. And you snort at the simple choice of a belt. You have alot to learn, sweetheart" 

Reita nodded in understanding, too numb to even speak. All eyes were on him. 

"Clean up those notes and leave them on my desk. You're done for the day"

"But Sir, it's not even midda-"

"You're done for the day" 

Reita nodded and left the office, sitting down at his desk and he realised his hands were shaking. That piercing gaze. So strong. So scary. It shook him and he didn't know why. Uruha came out of the office and shut the door, staring at Reita before shaking his head. 

"Am I fired?" 

"I don't know, to be honest" Uruha shrugged and moved to his desk, "I hope not, because that lowers my chance to go to Paris for fashion week" 

Reita then continued to type his notes up and looked at the list of things to do today. He printed off the notes and then looked through the list. Uruha looked over and frowned, "What are you doing?" 

"If this is my last day, I'm going to finish all of these tasks before I go" 

Uruha said nothing, only watched as Reita ran around the mad man, all throughout the day. The meeting in Ruki's office was long over and he was working quite hard to get through all of the tasks. Some where easy; just simple tasks of bringing and receiving files and pieces of clothing. He also helped set up a display in the front of the publishing office - his strength came in handy for this. 

Soon, night fell around the office and him and Uruha were the last ones left. Uruha was packing up and turning off his PC, "You should go home"

"Nearly, I need to finish this report on last months issue. It needs printing off" 

"Reita, you've done enough"

"I just have this last task" 

Uruha didn't reply, just left Reita on his own and soon he was done, printing off the report. He grabbed everything that Ruki had asked for an entered his office. He saw the brunette with glasses on the edge of his nose looking through what looked like proofs of the next issue. 

"Here" Reita spoke up, placed down the reports on the desk

"What's this? I asked for the notes of the meeting" Ruki spoke up, uninterested in the blonde. He wouldn't even gaze up at him. 

"You did and you also asked for the accounting documents, the report from last issue and the financial reports"

"So I did" 

Nothing else was said and Reita turned, ready to walk away from the job. He had done his best and it wasn't good enough. 

"Make sure you are in by 08.00am tomorrow" A voice called from behind him and he turned, seeing that Ruki still hadn't looked up at him. 

"Sir?"

Finally, the gaze hit his and he felt his heart race. Why had he just spent a full day doing all these tasks for someone who didn't even notice him? For someone who saw him as a joke. He didn't understand it and he didn't understand it even more when he was frozen under the others gaze. 

"Did I stutter?"

"No, Sir. 08.00am, sharp" Reita nodded and left the room, the door shutting with a soft click. He packed up his belongings as quickly as he could and left the small office. Ruki wasn't too bad, right? Sure, he put him in his place but that's because he deserved it. Uruha called him the 'Devil', but there must be something good about him. Reita was determined to find out what. He was going to find out what made the 'Devil' human. 

Little did Reita know, was that the devil had him in his sights.


End file.
